Many of today""s vehicles, including most SUV""s, 4xc3x974s, vans, RVs and large trucks have step bumpers used for accessing the roof racks or beds of the vehicle. These step bumpers are usually a significant distance from the ground, sometimes in excess of 36xe2x80x3. Considerable effort, even by a young and healthy person, is required to step up onto or off of such a bumper step. Some vehicles do not even have a step bumper, making access to the upper portions of the vehicle even more difficult. Several attempts to resolve this problem have been made. A simple step is attached to the bumper or to the hitch assembly of the vehicle to improve ease of access to the vehicles upper surface, but most must typically be removed when not in use, or provide little or no functionality if they are left in place during driving of the vehicle. There are also various proposals to add additional lighting attached to the rear of the vehicle. It has been proven by various government highway safety studies, that the addition of the so-called xe2x80x9cthird brake lightxe2x80x9d onto the rear of vehicles, cuts the risk of rear end accidents substantially.
Although there have been many attempts to provide steps of various types for the front, rear or side of some vehicles these attempts have not been successful in providing an easily removable folding step that may be attached to an existing trailer hitch at the rear of a vehicle. Therefore, there still exists a need for an easy to manufacture, easy to mount and easy to use step for the rear of a vehicle that may be safely inserted and removed for use on different vehicles, and particularly, in an existing trailer hitch
What is needed is a step assembly that can be conveniently and securely folded up and out of the way during normal driving, while advantageously providing some driving safety improvement through the use of a auxiliary brake light, and in preparation for towing operation can be quickly and easily removed from the trailer hitch receiver.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to meet any or all of the needs summarized above.
These and such other objects of the invention as will become evident from the disclosure below are met by the invention disclosed herein.
A new, useful, and unique design for combining a flip-down step with a running/brake light, that is mounted on a truck step bumper or in a trailer hitch receiver is disclosed. This new design improves driving safety and functionality, as well as providing efficient and safe access to the upper portions of their vehicles.
In particular, a foldable step assembly that is engageable with a trailer hitch receiver is disclosed. The step assembly has a step plate pivotally mounted to a step mount shank, wherein the step plate is foldable from a horizontal use position to a vertical storage position, and a plurality of pin holes in the step mount shank, whereby the step assembly may be adjustably positioned with respect to the trailer hitch receiver to achieve a variable horizontal clearance between the step plate and a rearward end of the receiver.
A foldable step assembly that is engageable with a trailer hitch receiver is disclosed. The step assembly has a step plate pivotally mounted to a step mount shank, wherein the step plate is foldable from a horizontal use position to a vertical storage position, and a brake light. The brake light is mounted on the step plate such that the brake light is visible when the step plate is in the vertical storage position.
The step mount shank is typically adjustably engaged with a trailer hitch receiver, and the trailer hitch receiver is mounted to a rearward part of a vehicle. Alternatively, the step mount shank is adjustably engaged with a trailer hitch receiver adapter, and the trailer hitch receiver adapter mounted to a trailer hitch ball on a rearward part of a vehicle.
A foldable step assembly that is engageable with a trailer hitch receiver is disclosed. The step assembly has a step plate pivotally mounted to a step mount shank, wherein the step plate is foldable from a horizontal use position to a vertical storage position, and the step plate has a latch receiving recess, and a latch mechanism mounted on an upper part of the step mount shank, the latch mechanism further comprising a latch tab releasably interengageable with the latch receiving recess to securely lock the step plate in the vertical storage position. A brake light is also advantageously included, and the brake light is mounted on the step plate such that the brake light is visible when the step plate is in the vertical storage position. There may advantageously also be a plurality of pin holes in the step mount shank, whereby the step assembly may be adjustably positioned with respect to the trailer hitch receiver to achieve a variable horizontal clearance between the step plate and a rearward end of the receiver. The latch mechanism can either be a pivotally mounted latch that is spring biased to a latched position, or an L shaped member with at least one spring tang and a latch tang, whereby the spring tang applies a bias pressure to the step plate in the vertical stored position to press it against the latch tang for a securely locked engagement.
Advantageously, a wiring channel is provided in the step plate and a wiring harness is attached between the brake light and a plug, with the harness running in the wiring channel.
If the vehicle has an existing class II or class III trailer hitch, with a 2xe2x80x3 receiver opening, or a truck style step bumper, the addition and use of novel design disclosed gives the user an intermediate height step for safer and easier access to the top of their vehicle. The combination of the xe2x80x9cthird brake lightxe2x80x9d to the outer visible surface of the step also increases the vehicle""s visibility when the running lights are on and especially while braking. The optional xe2x80x9csuper brightxe2x80x9d LED array is visible for a considerable distance and is advantageously connected to existing trailer wiring through a modular plug similar to that which is common to most electrical trailer wiring connections. In addition the disclosed step assembly provides an additional smooth surface for customizing stickers and is an attractive trailer hitch receiver hole cover when the step is folded up.
The novel designs disclosed provides an accessory for attachment to existing trailer hitch receiver or truck style step bumper, to add the functionality of a fold down step and 3rd/4th, brake light. It is designed to fit most class II and class III trailer hitches with a 2xe2x80x3 square receiver opening or truck style step bumper using a receiver adapter to fasten it to the bumper. It s designed with the HUV, van or Large truck in mind, such as Chevrolet Suburban, Dodge Durango, Jeep Cherokee, Toyota 4-Runner, Nissan Pathfinder, or any large 4xc3x974, van, truck, RV or the like, and the step assembly can be painted to match vehicle""s color, black, or polished to a high gloss simulating chrome plating.